


The Davenport IA Travelodge: A Supernatural Story

by hakushaku_xiaolang



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakushaku_xiaolang/pseuds/hakushaku_xiaolang
Summary: Dean and Castiel are holed up in a Travelodge in Davenport IA, hiding from a series of unfortunate events that are all related to some nonsense or other. Whatever. The actual events aren't important. They're just two hot dudes, stuck in a hotel. Don't worry about it.





	The Davenport IA Travelodge: A Supernatural Story

“Dean,” Castiel rasped, that name turning over in his mouth like so much rough gravel.

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean responded in his typical light-hearted, yet sultry way.

“I was on The Internet the other day and I came across this website...” Castiel began.

“Cas, buddy, I don’t want to hear a bunch of questions about Pizza Men again,” Dean interrupted.

“No, no. This website was mostly just text and childlike artwork. They had stories there, Dean. Stories about… us.”

“What, like those books Chuck was writing?” Dean asked, a sense of urgency in his voice.

“These stories were of events that hadn’t happened, in between events which had. And they were more similar to the plot of an adult film than our actual deeds,” Castiel intoned.

“There’s some weirdos out on the internet, writing sexy stories about me,” Dean glowered, “and I’m only now hearing about this? Hot damn, Cas. This is great!”

“I… wouldn’t go that far,” Castiel cautioned.

Dean was already pulling Sam’s laptop out of it’s bag. He unceremoniously plopped the computer down on the table of the shady motel and turned it on. A moment passed in pregnant silence.

“So where’s this website?” Dean asked, the tension in the air thick enough to serve as a reasonable soup stock.

“It’s some sort of online library. Archive of Ourown,” Castiel answered, “I haven’t heard of this great Ourown, but they must be powerful to command an entire archive.”

Dean began hunting and pecking at the keys of the laptop, his brow covered in a light sheen of nervous sweat. He clicked several links until he found what he was looking for. His eyes went wide. He began to blush. A moment went by, then he slammed the laptop closed.

“Cas,” Dean asked, breathlessly, “why are all these stories about us having sex? And what the hell is an M-Preg?”

“Not all of them,” Castiel corrected, “but enough that I am concerned that these stories came from some sort of alternate reality where men are able to impregnate other men.”

“What, like some kind of butt baby?!” Dean blurted out.

“I can only imagine so,” Castiel said, resignation in his voice.

“Huh.” Dean interjected.

Another long pause filled the room, seeming to stretch on for far too long. Dean stood up, put his hand to his face and shook his head.

“The things you find on the internet, eh Cas?” Dean queried.

“It’s a very peculiar place,” Cas reassured.

“So,” Dean said as his hand went down to his novelty Texas belt buckle and unbuckled it, “you wanna get M-Preg, Cas?”

Castiel, one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse, a former deity, stood there in stunned silence. He opened his mouth to speak twice, but no words came out. Finally, on his third attempt, he found his voice.

“Sure, Dean. Sure.”


End file.
